Scott's Jealousy
by Sigil55
Summary: Set after Scott kisses Lydia and Stiles handcuffs him to his radiator. Scott is jealous, but of who? Yeah, I suck at summaries. I own nothing! My first story, so go easy. If you like it, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, here it goes. Please review if you have anything to say at all. I could use a little constructive critisism. Constructive meaning delivered in a nice way.**_

* * *

"Let me out," Scott said, looking up at Stiles with a face full of remorse. "I'm sorry, it wasn't me!"

Stiles ran a hand through his own hair, sighing. "Why'd you kiss her, dude? You know i like her." Scott blanched, looking at his best friend with regret and something else in his eyes.

_ Fuck... what did I want to do? Damn Lydia. Treating Stiles like garbage but being just nice enough to keep him under her thumb. And damn Stiles for letting her. _He growled in frustration. "I wanted to.." he trailed off. Stiles glared down at him. "I was so mad at both of you," he explained.

"And!" Stiles demanded.

"I wanted to make you jealous.." the werewolf sighed under his breath as he slumped to the ground, his head in his hands. "I've had a crush on you for the past year and when i saw you looking at Lydia, despite the way she treats you, plus the full moon..."

He looked up to see Stiles sitting on the bed, staring off into space. _Great, _Scott thought, _now he hates me. _He reached out with his free hand and punched the wall, his fist going straight through. "Uncuff me," he said through gritted teeth, "and i'll go. You'll never have to see my pathetic ass again." Stiles stood up wordlessly, produced the key and uncuffed him. The wolf tried to storm past him, but was stopped by Stiles' arm.

"You don't have to go." Scott looked up, bewildered, and was met by Stiles' soft lips. He enjoyed the sensation for a few seconds, treasuring the delicious taste of Stiles on his lips, then stepped back. "I don't understand," he said. "I thought you loved Lydia." "So did I, but whenever I see you kissing Allison, I get this bad feeling. I thought it was just annoyance, but I realized how jealous I was cause you weren't spending time with me anymore."

Scott smiled. "You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah." Stiles blushed. "I just never knew how much I liked you till after you started dating Allison."

Scott smirked and moved forward, closing the already short distance between him and Stiles, inulging in his scent. It was a mixture of body spray, sweat, and a scent that was uniquely Stiles. "Mmm.." He nuzzled his way into Stiles' neck. "You smell so GOOD." Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Scott's strong back. Scott moved away from Stiles' neck, capturing his mouth in a mind-shattering kiss. As they made their way over to the bed,Stiles moaned into him, loving how strong Scott's arms felt around his waist, and tightened his arms around his neck, pulling them ever closer. Scott licked his lips, smirking as his new partner's lips immediately responded. Their tongues fought for dominance, Scott's winning out. A minute more of bliss passed before they finally broke for air, Stiles bringing his head down to rest on Scott's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down.

"I should probably go." Stiles' head whipped up at him in alarm. "Oh shit, i'm a terrible kisser right?"

"Of course not! That was the best kiss i've ever had." Stiles grinned, nuzzling into Scott's warmth. "Then stay!"

"Stiles, I can't, full moon tonight and I can NOT risk hurting you." "But," he grinned, "tomorrow morning," *kiss* "i'll be here" *suck* "to walk you to school." Stiles giggled, "Fine." "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Scott scoffed "Like I need your permission." He sat up, bringing Stiles with him. "Stiles, let go!"

"You should've gone before i changed my mind, mister I Dont Need Your Permission!" "Stiles, please," Scott frowned, "I really have to go." Stiles untangled himself. "I know." He stood and watched him wave as he climbed out the window. _Bye._

* * *

_**Sorry, i know it's not that great, but if you like it i'll write another chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**-Sigil**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to 0809m, martyrinthemaking, roseyheart, and xyaoyu for reviewing, you guys are awesome and appreciated!**_

The blinds shot open, showering the room in blinding light.

"Hey son," he said, frowning at the bed. "Why is Scott in your bed?"

Stiles awoke with a start, feeling strong arms pulling him back down into bed and an eager nose warming up his neck. He turned to see a sleeping, shirtless Scott lying next to him. He took a moment to admire his friend's perfectly sculpted torso and light brown treasure trail, then turned back to see his father, squinting against the light.

"Umm, I can explain?"

"And i'm looking forward to it! But i'm late for work, and we're still busy looking for that Derek Hale. When Scott gets up, tell him I called and his mom knows where he is, and that he has a lot of explaining to do!"

"Ok dad."

Stiles' dad slipped out of the room, leaving him alone with his... well Stiles didn't know what they were, but they had all day to figure that out.

"Is he gone?" Scott whispered. "I thought you were asleep!?" "I was, until he opened the blinds. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough that I didn't hear you come in! You should've woken me!"

Scott sighed. "I know. You look so cute when you're asleep, and I couldn't wake you."

"Why'd you do that when my dad was in the room though!"

"Has anyone ever told you how good you smell!? I couldnt resist."

Stiles rolled his eyes and let Scott pull him into a hug, smiling at the feel of his head against Scott's chest. "So what do you wanna do today? I heard the fair's in town!"

Scott kissed his partner's head, chuckling at the purring sound he made. "That sounds perfect." He made a move to get up, but Stiles whined and tightened his arms around him.

Scott chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles back and sitting up, pulling Stiles with him. Stiles, resigned to the fact that he had to get up, wrapped his legs around Scott and pecked him on the cheek.

"I need a shower," Stiles said. Scott grinned. "Me too."

They both got up and walked towards the bathroom, Stiles rushing in and lightly pushing his partner back. "Separate," he said sternly. Scott groaned. "But... why?"

"Cause you tricked me into getting up."

* * *

After freshening up, they walked to Stiles' car, Scott taking the keys. "You know, I was sure this was my car," Stiles commented. "Yeah, but this way you can blow me while I drive and make up for the shower," the wolf shot back, grinning crookedly. "As if. You're lucky I don't feel like driving." "Later then," Scott said, looking at Stiles intensely.

Stiles, realizing his personal wolf wasn't joking, blushed bright red and looked down.

"I didn't hear a no," Scott crooned in a singsongy voice. "Just drive." The muscular teen grinned as he complied.

Watching lush trees and forest give way to the more urban part of the town, Stiles contemplated his feelings for Scott. _I really like him. That much is clear. And I like the way things are going. But what about Allison? And Lydia must think Scott has feelings for her since they kissed.. God my life is messed up._

"Hey, you've been pretty quiet...what's on your mind?"

"What are we doing Scott?"

"Well, we're heading to the fair right now, did you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I mean, you must still love Allison, and you kissed Lydia!"

"Stiles, I kissed Lydia to make you jealous," Scott reminded him, keeping his eyes on the road. "And Allison ended things with me. I can't say we're nothing but friends, but we're getting there. And I like you a lot Stiles. Enough to risk getting caught in bed shirtless by your cop dad just to cuddle with you. I like the way things are going, dont you?"

Stiles, surprised, responded with an over-enthused "YES!"

"Good. We're here." He rushed around the car, opening Stiles' door for him.

Stiles chuckled and stepped out of the car and placed the lycanthrope's arm around his shoulders. As they walked down the courtyards of the smallish fair, they attracted a few stares, but a glare from Scott sent the would-be spectators packing. They rode the bumper cars and a couple other rides, nothing too fearsome, until they came to the other end of the setup, with the water rides. Scott looked at Stiles, whipped their shirts off, and pulled them into line.

They rode giant, steerable inner tubes that floated through waterfalls, laughing as each one watched the other get soaked. A couple rides later, as the night approached, the smaller of the two started to shiver.

Stiles looked to the right and saw the look of worry on the wolf's face.

Scott pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. "Are you stil cold?"

Stiles snapped out of his daze, grinned and pulled him close. "Nope, that definently got the blood flowing."

"How about we ride the ferris wheel! I've never been on one before!"

"Alright, but heights and me don't get along," Scott warned.

"Don't worry, i'll keep you safe," Stiles joked, only half kidding. He grabbed the young changeling's hand and pulled him through the crowd, laughing. Not looking where he was going, he was powerless to stop the foot that swept under his motoring legs, knocking him on his face and pulling Scott down with him.

"Oops," the figure snickered.

Scott's head whipped up, knowing that voice anywhere.

"So you're gay now," Jackson sneered. "I always had my suspicions."

* * *

_**Uh oh, Jackson has arrived! I hope you liked it! I probably wont be able to update as soon as I did this time next time. Just a warning.**_

_**Stay magical,**_

_**Sigil **_


End file.
